Skid Row
Skid Row was a Dublin blues-rock band of the late 1960s and early 1970s fronted by Brendan "Brush" Shiels (born 1952 in Dublin, Ireland). It was guitarist Gary Moore's first professional band.The band was formed in 1967, comprising Brush Shiels on bass guitar, Noel (Nollaig) Bridgeman (currently with Van Morrison) on drums, Phil Lynott on vocals, and Bernard (Bernie) Cheevers on lead guitar. Cheevers was replaced by the 16-year-old Gary Moore in 1969, and the band recorded a Single, Misdemeanour Dream Felicity/New Places, Old Faces, for the Irish Song Records label (the only recording of Lynott with Skid Row). Later that year Shiels dropped Lynott from the line-up, converting Skid Row to a power trio by making Moore the lead vocalist. By way of compensation, he taught Lynott to play bass, and Lynott went on to international fame as founder, bassist and vocalist for Thin Lizzy. The band recorded a second single for Song, Saturday Morning Man/Mervyn Aldridge. These two singles, plus three tracks from a BBC recording, were issued on the Hux label as "Live and on Song"" in April 2006. (read more on wikipedia)'' '' Links To Peel In an interview for Irish music weekly New Spotlight in early 1970, Peel said that he rated Skid Row "as one of the best groups I have heard anywhere...a better group than Ten Years After or Jetro Tull (sic.)," but added "they will need proper management to break into Britain".https://brandnewretro.ie/2015/09/27/john-peel-new-spotlight-1970/ Skid Row attracted a fair amount of music business attention when they moved from Ireland to London in 1970, much of it focusing on their young lead guitarist Gary Moore. The band recorded two BBC concert programmes, presented by John Peel on 14 June 1970 and 17 January 1971. They also did a session for his show on 25 July 1970, which was recorded on 21st July at the same year and repeated on 07 November 1970. After that, there were no more Peel sessions by the band, although Gary Moore did appear on a 1974 session as a member of Thin Lizzy, and had a successful career as a bandleader in his own right. However, his style of hard blues-rock was more suited to the likes of Radio One's Friday Rock Show than Peel's post-1980 programmes. . In later years, Peel lost interest in the group and on his 11 March 1987 show, he was tempted to play a Skid Row track after the Mekons did a session song called 'Skid Row', but after listening to some of the band's material, he decided not to do it: :Before that the Mekons in session with Skid Row. I was tempted to follow that with a record by Skid Row, but having listen to one or two of them, I thought perhaps best not. Sessions 1. Recorded: 1970-07-21. Broadcast: 25 July 1970. Repeated: 07 November 1970 *After I'm Gone / Felicity / An Awful Lot Of Women Live Recorded: Unknown. Broadcast: 14 June 1970 #For Those Who Do #Mad Dog Woman #An Awful Lot of Woman #Felicity Recorded: Unknown. Broadcast: 17 January 1971 #Christian Blues Brother #Felicity #Pretty Girls Other Shows Played (The list is incomplete. Please add further information if known) ;1970 *03 October 1970: Mad Dog Woman (album - Skid) CBS S 63965 *17 October 1970: For Those Who Do (album - Skid) CBS S 63965 ;1980 *29 March 1980 (BFBS): Mad Dog Woman (album - Skid) CBS S 63965 External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Irish Rockers Category:Artists